


A Ball (Kuroshitsuji Fanfic) Ceil x Reader x Sebastian

by Kenshi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi/pseuds/Kenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are deported to England from America to do business with the Queen's Watchdog, Ceil Phantomhive. Fate strikes hard as the trip results as the death of your parents, and you begin living your life as the new maid at the Phantomhive Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ball (Kuroshitsuji Fanfic) Ceil x Reader x Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> Ceil's age in this fic is somewhere as an adult, for obvious reasons.  
> Also: This is my first fanfic, so please, please, enjoy it. I'm not that good with grammar, so yeaaahhhh....

Chapter 1: There's a ball!

 

((Flashback))  
“You there, child. Where are your parents?” A small noble in a navy cloak said to you in a concerned voice. You sat there, silent, tears rolling down your cheeks. You didn’t have parents anymore. Not since the “grim reaper” had killed your mother, and when your father took his life soon afterwards, leaving you there all alone in the streets of England.  
The noble man walked over to you and brushed your hair back. “Please, tell me. Where are they?” He said in a graceful tone. Trying hard not to burst out sobbing, you managed to choke up an answer. “They…..they’re not alive. Anymore.” Ceil’s expression changed from solicitous to a deep worry. “Are there any other family members in the area?” No. The rest of your family lived in America, the “new frontier.” More tears streamed down your face as the noble grabbed an umbrella handed to him by his tall servant. “Come.” He said in a whispery voice. “It’s starting to rain. You’ll catch a cold if you stay out here.”  
((End of Flashback))

———————————

You’ve been staying at the Phantomhive Manor for over a week now. The Earl Phantomhive allowed you to work for him, since you had nowhere to go. You wouldn’t exactly say that life is much easier now, but it’s surely better than what you’re used to.  
You lived as the second house maid, helping Mey-Rin with the chores. Baldoroy and Finnian found you extremely kind, and Pluto absolutely adored you. Sebastian is probably one of the kindest people you’ve ever met, and Ceil is just as kind. 

Soon, Master Ceil will be holding a ball for you to meet his closest companions, since you have been staying there for over a week and have gotten a hang of the tactic of living at the Phantomhive Manor. 

**Your POV:**

A ball, huh. Small meetings and little gatherings are what I’m used to, but a ball...thats luxurious! I’ve never been to something this big since……  
Well, since I came here!

I don’t know much about Ceil’s personal life, but from the other house servants, it seems to be quite exiting! Grabbing the mop, I start to mop the floors of the corridors after I finish sweeping. Sebastian’s instructions.  
But, a Ball! Just the thought of it is enough to get the blood pumping through the veins.  
I pick up the mop and flip it to the other end, pretending that it was a beautiful young lady. “May I have this dance, m’lady?” I pretend to take the mop’s ‘hands’ and begin to dance a steady waltz. Before long, I hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I quickly flip the mop over and resume cleaning.  
“(y/n) did I just catch you…..waltzing?” It was Sebastian. After doing an embarrassing act like that, and then being caught afterwards……… I might as well be a tomato. “Ah…Well, you see, it was a spider! Yes, and I swiped it down from the ceiling with a mop!” Sebastian paused. “If you’re going to lie, make it a good one.” I sank in my dress. “I-I’m sorry. It’s just the ball and everything, it’s hard to handle it all.” “Well, I say, you should take a waltzing class. With dancing like that, you might as well crash the ball.” Sebastian barbed. “It’s not my fault! They don't have many of these kinds of things in America!” “Well, since your western mind isn't as sharp as it should be, come to my office after hours. I will give you some pointers on ballroom dancing so you wont wreck the ball for my master.” Sebastian checked his pocket watch and placed it back into his breast pocket. “Back to work then.” And he waved a small ‘goodbye’ to me. 

 

Sebastian’s POV:

Lord, it’s a complete wreck when she dances. But I have to say she seemed quite cute when I caught her. Later on tonight I will teach her to dance better, using me as practice. I can just feel it inside of me that she will be stumbling and falling a lot and, I’m somewhat looking forward to that. When she falls, I will be the one to catch her slim waist and hold her head in my arms. God, she’s just so perfect I could…….  
No. A Phantomhive Butler shouldn’t possibly think of doing those kinds of things to the servants. I must return to work, and when I finish, dance lessons, and nothing else. 

\------------

 

Chapter 2: Dance Lessons, I think. 

After hours, you proceeded to Sebastian’s study. You’ve never actually seen Sebastian’s study before, and neither have you ever been alone in a room with Sebastian. 

Your POV:1

I make my way to Sebastian’s study for the lessons. I didn’t want to dance in my cleaning dress, so I went ahead and put my night gown on. After were done, I’m going straight back to my room anyway, right?  
Once I reach the doors, I quietly knock. After the third knock, Sebastian quickly and quietly opens the door into his candlelit room. It’s a little dark in here to do any dancing without making any mistakes. Hm…  
“This way, please.” Sebastian guides me through his room and into another room, right off of his. “Here is where we will practice. Now, place your foot here, and the other one there.” He points to a practice map on the floor. Right now, we are only about 4 inches apart from each other. “Now, I’m going to place my hand on your waist; put yours on my back.” He puts his hand on the lowest point of my waist and pulls me close. As instructed, I placed my hand on his back. Now, there is very little space between us. “Now, we will start moving. I lead, you follow. Do you understand?” “Y-yes.”  
I didn’t realize it, but I was blushing hard. As Sebastian started moving, I look down to avoid his gaze. “M’lady, if you look down, I wont be able to see your eyes. It's a must the the partners must look into each other's eyes while dancing.” Sebastian takes his hand off mine and pushes my chin upward. When up, our eyes meet, and I sink into his crimson pupils as we dance. I feel my face get even hotter. Our faces start to grow closer and closer until…..DING! A small clock rings in the back. “My apologies, m’lady, but it seems that our time is up. Please return to your room immediately for the maximum amount of rest.” Sebastian removes himself from me and pushes me out into the hallway. “Goodnight.” He says as he shuts the door.

Sebastian’s POV:

We……we almost kissed last night. I couldn’t help myself, I— maybe it was the circumstances. I mean, a dark, candle lilt room, a man and a woman alone together, dancing the waltz — that was just begging for something to happen.

———————————-

Chapter 3: Work(ish)

Your POV:

This morning, Master Ceil called me into his study. His voice seemed pretty urgent, so I decided to go right away. 

When I entered, I saw Ceil sitting comfortably in his chair with his elbows on the desk. Kinda like an ‘I see into your soul’setting. 

“Please, take a seat.” 

I sat in the chair in front of his desk, looking down. Have I done something wrong? That though ran across my mind over and over.  
“Please wait a little bit longer. Sebastian will be here in a few moments.”  
Right after Ceil’s words, Sebastian walked through the door. “My apologies, young master. I got caught up by talkative people while running your errands.”  
“It’s fine, take a seat.” Ceil motioned for Sebastian to sit in the chair beside mine. 

“You two, I know what happened last night. Or at least I know what almost happened.”  
A small gasp left my lips. I turned to look at Sebastian, who also looked somewhat-shocked. But how could he possibly know? I could tell he and I were thinking the same thought.  
“—And I have to say,” Ceil continued. “I’m utterly disappointed.” 

He paused, leaving Sebastian and I on the edge of our seats. 

“As for a punishment, (y/n) will be sleeping in my room for the rest of the week. I’m not leaving her out of my sight. At all.” He stood. “Am I understood?”  
Sebastian and I both nodded in agreement. “Very well. Return to your work.” As we left the room, Sebastian shot me a smirk and walked off.  
I guess now, I’ll return to assist Baldoroy with cleaning. . 

Sebastian’s POV:

How could young master possibly know what happened? He has no way of spying on me— and even if he did, how did it get past my senses? I must of been so lovestruck last night that it threw my whole mind off.

But, he thinks that just keeping her in his room would keep me out of this? It’s absolutely evident that I’m her superior, and whenever I have work for her to do, I have to tell her myself. (Not like these other idiots could handle that simple task.) And does he not know what I am capable of? I’ll show him that she will be indeed mine. 

Ceil’s POV:

How could he? That...that BASTARD! Taking her into his arms like that! How did he not even know that Pluto has been watching her for at least a week now? And if he was going to teach her how to “dance” then he should consider proper dancing conditions: a lightly lit room, proper dancing clothes, and wide area.  
Ugh…..Next time, I’m sending his down to the basement. 

Your POV:

“Thank you for allowing me to help, Baldoroy. Maybe not use so much fire, next time?”  
“No way! Cooking is an art! And EXPLOSIONS ARE ART!”  
I let out deep sigh and left the kitchen. It’s night already, huh. Cleaning the aftermath of that explosion really did take all day. I proceed to my room to clean up and fetch my nightgown.  
That’s right, I’m sleeping in Ceils room tonight. Kinda weird. Considering the fact that I’m one year younger than him too. I head to the bathroom to wash up, them slip on my bed clothes.  
When I leave the bathroom, Ceil is waiting for me outside the door. “Hm. I see you’re already ready for bed. Let’s go.” “Ah—um, yes, young master.” We slowly trot down the hallways and stop in front of two big doors. With a big push, the doors are opened, revealing a large bed, chestnut furniture with white cloth, a desk, and a small wooden chair by the bed. “Um, excuse me young master, but there is only one bed here….where should I sleep?” “Don’t be ridiculous.” He pattered. “You will be sleeping in my bed, with me. Sebastian may be my servant, but he does bend his way around my demands.” Deep inside, I could feel my soul screaming. I’ve never slept in a bed with a guy before! What do I do? I can’t reject him, he’s the young master! But….. “Young Master I—“ He interrupted me by walking off and plopping himself onto the bed. He patted the covering, telling me to come sit beside him. Being the obedient little servant I was, I followed instructions and sat beside him.  
After an awkward silence, Ceil finally grabbed my shoulder and pulled me onto his. I attempted to speak up, but once again, he interrupted me. “Don’t be scared. You just seemed cold, that’s all.” Hearing that, I let myself relax and sink into Ceil’s shoulders. He’s warm, I thought. 

I slowly start to drift to sleep until I remember that I’m on Ceil’s shoulder. I try to pull the other way, but he’s too strong and pulls me back. “ah—“ “Stay with me.” He suddenly falls back onto one of the pillows, and pulls me with him. Now, we are both laying down in the bed, Somewhat cuddling. This is just like when I was with Sebastian, but different, in the same way.  
Since we’re laying down, I drift off to sleep again. 

——————————  
Chapter 4: Love Can’t Exist Without Hate

Ever since you’ve started sleeping in Ceil’s room, Sebastian has getting more and more stressed every time you see him. Is the fact that you sleeping in Ceil’s room bothering him? It shouldn't be, it’s only for a week…

Your POV:

"Ugh, the stain Finnian left on this floor is so hard to remove…what did he step in, anyway?" Whatever. I’d ask Sebastian for help, but I don’t think he likes me very much.  
Just as I finish cleaning the stain, I the quick steps of Sebastian walk down the stair case. When I looked up, Sebastian stood towering above me. “m’lady, have you finished cleaning yet?” “Mn, not quite. This stain seems to have set itself into the floor, and it’s hard to get out.” He let out a small sigh.”Very well then, I guess it was my fault for trusting you with this job.” He barbed. What the heck was that supposed to mean? I thought. “Anyway, Master Phantomhive needs you in his study. Go on now, don’t leave him waiting.” I stopped in my tracks before continuing. “Sebastian, d-do you hate me? I mean, it’s not like I suspected you of it, but I just was wondering, thats all.” He stood up from the floor and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“Don't be ridiculous, (y/n) it’s just that putting this Ball together is taking a lot of time and work. This is going to be one of the largest gatherings at the Phantomhive Manor, and the type of people that are going to arrive are very picky about where they stay, what they eat, and how they look, and it’s all — just exhausting. You’re the only good servant we have here, and it takes a lot to clean up the big messes that the others create.” He puts his arms and embraces me in a tight hug. “I don’t hate you. I’m just tired, that’s all.”  
He then turns me around and touches my cheek with his hand. 

It’s happening again. 

Our faces are only inches apart. Now, only centimeters. It was only millimeters until we heard running down the stairs. The steps were too light, so it couldn’t have been Ceil’s. I turn to see who it is, and to my surprise, it’s Mey-Rin. “Help me!” She was tumbling down the stairs with cleaning supplies in her arms.  
When she reaches the final step, the supplies come flying out of her hands and towards me. With a simple pull, Sebastian retrieves me from the crash sight and into him.  
Once again, he embraces me with a tight hug. “Are you okay, Mey-Rin?” Mey-Rin stood up like nothing happened, and saluted. “I’m fine, yes!” “Good, now clean up this mess.” “Yessir!”  
Sebastian takes me upstairs and away from the spilled cleaning supplies. We walked down the hallway and he took me to Ceil’s study. “As I said earlier, he is waiting for you. Don’t keep him waiting.” “Y-yes.” 

I walked into the study and found Ceil sitting snuggly in his chair. It’s just like last time. He even has that same glare as when he caught Sebastian and I. Seriously, this place has some major deja vu! I walk up beside the chair. I don’t want to seem like I’m one step ahead of him, so I just put my hand on the chair like Sebastian does sometimes.  
“Please, do sit in the chair.” “Um, okay”  
I do my best to not to look tense when I move around to sit in the chair. I think it failed. And still, Ceil is gazing at me like some sort of dungeon master.  
He lets out a small sigh.  
“A week has passed. You may resume sleeping in your own bed.”  
Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. I think I was just some comfortable sleeping with him I— wait. That sounded really, really weird.  
“But—“ He continues. “I don’t want you doing anything of the sort with Sebastian. Am I understood?”  
“Yessir!” I comply. 

Ceil dismisses me to me room, since it’s already night.  
Walking up to my door, I see Sebastian leaning against it. I run up to him, confused. “Sebastian, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”  
“That’s a good question.”  
I turn around to put a face to the voice around me.  
“Ceil!” I gasp.  
“What are you doing outside her door Sebastian. Don’t you have other matters to attend to?” I feel a fight coming. I tense up and brace my mind for the impact.  
“Young master, I’m only here to discuss work with her. Please, return to your room.”  
“Can’t you chat about it in the morning?”  
“There’s going to be a busy morning tomorrow. We need to talk now.”  
Sebastian’s voice sounded flat and emotionless, but I could tell he was truly angry inside.  
“Sebastian….”  
Ceil walked off into the darkness of the corridor, he too, a little angry. 

“Come. I need to discuss something with you.”  
Sebastian opens that door to my room and walks inside. This is my room, so I follow soon after. 

Ceil’s POV:

If Sebastian tries something, I swear….  
Just who does he think he is? I am the Earl Phantomhive, and he is nothing but a humble butler!

 

———————————

Chapter 5: That Day

Finally, the ball has arrived. All the servants have been working for this day, the day of communion along the acquaintances of The Earl Phantomhive. The day you, as a precious member of the Phantomhive family, are shown off to everyone in the area. Let’s just hope nothing ruins it…

Your POV:

Finally! The ball is here, so there is no more of the stress of having to get it ready! After this, it will be nothing more that smooth sailing, and just house chores, nothing more. I think as I mop the floor one last time before getting ready. When I finish, I hear footsteps coming from the staircase. “Ah! Sebastian, I finished mopping the floors, so what now?” I questioned him. He pulled his pocket watch out of his breast pocket and looked at the time.  
“I guess you are done for now, you may go prepare for the day.”  
“Thank you!”  
“No, thank you for your help.” 

I walk back up the stair case an proceed to my room. And outside the room is…Ceil. What is this? Is my room some old soda fountain where the cool kids hang? geez!  
I walk up to the young Earl and ask whats going on.  
“I have a dress picked out for you. We are all going to be wearing the same color, to show that you are indeed a part of the Phantomhive family.” He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. “To be honest, I’m so happy that you joined us. When I saw in that alley that day, and I found that you had no parents…I could just feel a connection.” He paused. “….Because I know what it feels like to loose my parents, and I don’t want anyone else to feel the same. So please, wear the dress, and…” 

He inched closer to my face.  
After a few seconds, I could feel soft lips brush against my own.  
Ceil wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into the kiss.  
“Ceil…..”  
“Mhm.” 

The kiss lasts no more that a minute. Ceil pulls himself off me and wipes my mouth with his thumb.  
“Are you okay? You look flushed.”  
“I could say you look the same.” I giggled.  
“(y/n)….” He moves his face toward my ear and stokes my hair.  
“I love you.”  
I sink to the floor in embarrassment. Why? Is the only thought that runs through my head.  
“Now go. Go put the dress on.” He whispers into my ear again. “I’ll be waiting for you.”  
Ceil then walks off into the hallway.  
It takes some time to compose myself, but I manage to do so. When I stand up I catch a glimpse of a shadow outside one of the doors. When I look over there, there’s nothing there. I shrug it off and continue into my room. 

On my bed lies a royal blue dress with a black trim .

(https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/78/56/01/7856016bec12f87f61c3382c7a14e0f1.jpg)

So everyone will be wearing blue and black, huh. I grab the dress and walk into the side room off my room. 

~~~~

I walk out of the room with the dress fully fastened. It’s a little heavy. I hope I can walk without it being obvious. I step in front of the large mirror in my bedroom to observe the dress. “Wow, it’s so fancy! I’ve never seen anything like this back at home.”  
“Indeed the dress it luxurious. It was made by the finest tailors in England, you know.”  
“Sebastian! The dress is amazing!” I turned around to meet his face.  
“And it has quite a turn to it, also.”  
“I know right! Um, will you be wearing black and blue also?”  
Sebastian took a step back and removed his coat and waist coat. “Sebastian, what are you—“ He turns around and shushes me with his index finger.  
(Finger over the mouth, you pervert.)  
“It’s fine, I just want to show you something.” I look down and see he’s wearing a royal blue dress shirt. “Oh…” He just chuckled.  
“Master Ceil considers me part of the family, even though we’ve been a little on opposite terms this week.”  
“Yeah, you guys kinda have been ‘at it’ a bit.” “Speaking of ‘at it’…..” Sebastian shoves me into a wall and throws himself on me.  
“I saw what happened today. Do you really think you able to hide it from me?”  
“I wasn’t trying to hide anything! I had no idea you were there!”  
“Oh really?” Sebastian’s start to grow a bright fuchsia.  
“Sebastian, your…..eyes.” I try to choke out a sentence while Sebastian constricts my throat.  
“Nevermind them, my dear. What matters right now is us.”  
Without hesitation, Sebastian presses his lips unto mine and pulls me into a french kiss.  
“Mwah……Seb..” I cant breathe.  
“You are to stay away from young master for the entire ball. Am I understood?”  
I nod in concurrence.  
“Sebastian releases my throat and allows me to breathe again.  
“I’d rather you choose this than the Lowell Factories back at home.”  
Though he released me, I couldn’t speak. All I could gather were a couple of squeaks and another nod.  
“Very good.”  
He’s got to be some sort of devil, or just plain crazy.  
Sebastian halts at the door. “No, I’m not crazy. I’m just one hell of a butler.” He says and leaves the room. At that moment I perched myself under the window in confusion. What does he mean? How the hell did he read my mind? What is even going on? First Ceil, and then, Sebastian……But why? I thought he was more of a laid back civilized kind of person……no……..  
Tears began to stream down my face as I remembered that day. 

((Flashback))  
“Come. You’ll catch a cold if you stay out here in the rain for too long.” The noble held his umbrella over my head and reached out his hand. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me upward, holding me onto him. “You’ll be fine where you’re going. I will provide you with a warm bed, fresh food, and nice clothes. Much better than on the street.” I tried to wipe my tears away with my hand and the nobleman gave me his handkerchief. “Oh….*sniffle*…thank you….” “No worries. Now, into the carriage. Sebastian, grab the servants. We’re going now.” “But young master, what about the Queen?” “The Queen can wait. We need to get back to the Manor now.” The nobleman removed his over coat and placed it around my shoulders. The butler dressed in all back loaded the other servants and places himself in the carriage also.  
“Young master who might this be? She looks beautiful, yes!”  
“She’s so small, and her eyes are big. She looks like a doll!”  
“She’s a work of art, I’ll tell you that!”  
Three of the servants have their eyes glued on me oohing and aching. The butler in black does nothing but stares out the window, then turns his attention to me. “M’lady, are you from here? It seems I’ve never seen you around here before.” “I-I’m from America. My family came here on business. We were supposed to meet the Queen’s guard dog, or whatever they called him.” The noble man glared at me. “I am the queen’s guard dog. What business did your family have?” “Industry in America…..We needed to speak with you about importing goods. But, that’s nothing now…” Tears started to stream down my face once again and the Nobleman wiped my face with his handkerchief. “It’s alright. I know what it’s like to lose family.” “You’re parent’s died too?” “In a fire. After that, my life was hard. But for you, It’ll get better.”  
((End of Flashback))

“(y/n), are you ready yet?” I didn’t say anything. Sebastian’s words still rang in my head. You are to stay away from young master the entire ball. Am I understood? “(y/n), I’m coming in.” Ceil quietly opened the door to find me on the verge of tears on the floor. The image sent him running to comfort me. “(y/n)! What happened? What are these marks around your neck?”  
“Se-Sebastian…..” I sobbed a bit.  
“My butler? He did this to you?”  
I nodded.  
Ceil ran his fingers through my hair and stormed out of the room. Down the corridor, I could hear him scream Sebastian’s name. 

Ceil’s POV:

“SEBASTIAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?” “Young master, please calm yourself. I’m afraid you’re going to blow a fuse.” “This is no time for tricks, you demon. Now what did you do to her?” Sebastian’s eyes started to glow into a bright fuchsia. “Young master, I simply stated my wants to her. Nothing more.” I raised my hand to his tie and pulled hard. “Why did you hurt her.” “Young master—“ I slapped him as hard as I could. “Touch her again, and I swear—“ “Swear what, I’m capable of anything, young master. I’m always one step ahead, fit to be a Phantomhive Butler. You can’t do anything to hurt me.” As much as I hated it, he was right. When he was summoned, he chose the perfect form, all the strength he wanted, and could do anything humans could do (but better) and more. What was I to him? What could I possibly do to hurt him?  
“Young master, do you care to remove yourself of my tie?” I let go of his tie and he returns back to his previous posture. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.”  
“No, you don’t.” As I grab the tail of his coat, he turns around, slightly annoyed. “What is it now, you master?”  
When I speak, my voice becomes a low growl.  
“Do NOT attend the ball this afternoon. You are to stay here in the kitchen, and don’t even think about going anywhere near (y/n). If you do, I’ll…..”  
“Do what young master? We’ve already established this earlier.”  
“…I’ll change my wish…”  
“Do what? Do you even think that is possible? We made a contract, young master. You can’t just change it anytime you want. If you did, I’d already have your soul.”  
“Fine. Since you are here to do my every command, I command you to lock yourself in the basement with no chance of escape. That’s an order.”  
Sebastian lets out a deep sigh and kneels down on one knee, hand on his heart.  
“Yes, my Lord.”

—————————

Chapter 6: The Beginning of Whatever

Finally, your time has come. Sebastian has been taken care of, and you will finally be safe. But what about Ceil? What will the people think of you? Your big opening from the Funtom Company slowly starts to turn into torture with hundreds of people there to watch. 

Your POV:

“Ow….” I make an attempt to remove the bruises on my neck. He was choking my pretty hard, I don’t think I’ll be able to remove this bruise for days. I reach for a choker in my drawer. It’s black with a bright blue sapphire in the middle, also featuring black lace. It was the perfect size to cover the bruise, not to mention it was just beautiful.  
I snap the choker on and view it in the mirror. If no one looks closely, It just might work. I hear a knock on the door.  
“(y/n), I’m just coming in to check on you. I’ve dealt with Sebastian”  
“Oh, Ceil. It’s fine, come on in.”  
He slowly opens the door slowly, as if he was warning me. “How is your neck doing? Does it still hurt?”  
“I’m fine, thanks. Hiding it is the hardest part.”  
“Well, why don’t we try…” Ceil reaches into my drawer again and pulls out a black shawl and places it around my neck. “There, now your whole neck is covered.” “Thanks.”

~~~~~

“The ball is starting. Shall we go?” He holds out his hand, waiting for me to place mine into it. I hold his hand in return and say, “Yes.” I have to speak quickly, because my voice is starting to shake.  
Ceil drags me through the hallway and into the main room. It’s full of people from, seems like, around the world. Beside the entrance to the staircase is Finnian, wearing a fine suit similar to Sebastian’s. “Waaa~ She’s beautiful, young master!” “Indeed she is. Go on, introduce her.” “Yessir!” 

“Excuse me, ladies and gentle men. The Earl himself invited you all here to meet and new member or our family. Though she’s only been here a few weeks, we want her to be with us for the rest of our lives. Especially the Earl, who like to introduce you to his new fiancé, (f/n)(l/n)!”  
“New fiancé?”  
“Yes. I’ve given up Elizabeth, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” Ceil passed me one of his sweetest smiles. I wanted to reject him, but he was so happy that I couldn’t.  
I looked out at the sea of people cheering for me and Ceil. All of them were so proud of us….well, except these two girls. One, the blonde one fell to the ground in tears; and another, a brunette, tried her best to comfort her. Is that Elizabeth? I thought. It must have been, I mean, I guess she would probably cry the hardest if she was his fiancé. 

“Come now, (y/n), oh, I sorry…. Lady (y/n).” Ceil takes my hand in his and walks me down the staircase. “We have people to introduce you too.”  
The first person he takes me to is a dark man with violet colored hair. The was crying with joy with another dark man with short white hair, and two long ponytails.  
“Oh Ceil, I’m so glad you have decided to wed your one true love!” The man returns to crying in the other’s arms. “This is Prince Soma Asman Kadar, the prince of Bengal.” The seemingly older one claims. “And I am Agni, his humble servant.” “Is he okay?” I question. “Yes, my dear, he does that all the time.” Ceil guided me away from the crying men and to another foreign-looking man, and a large breasted woman sitting in his lap.  
“Lau, this is (y/n)” “Oh, I see! She’s quite the lady, much like my little kitten!” “T-thank you…” The man stands and walks over to greet me. “I am the heading of the Chinese Trading company’s English Patch. And you are…?” He reaches for my hand and kisses it lightly. “I’m just, his house servant. Nothing special.” I tried to act modest around the wealthy looking man, but somehow he looked right through my soul. “Don’t lie, little doll, after you’re wedded, there will be no more of that. You’ll be the Countess Phantomhive!”  
My mind went blank. The sound of his name made me nauseous. Why am I feeling this way? Don’t I love him? No, I don’t. He loves me. I don’t know if I can marry him. This……this is all to fast for me!  
“Excuse me, Ceil….I—I need to go to the restroom. I don’t feel so well.” “Are you okay? You look flushed.” “Yeah, I just need to….go…”  
I run out of Ceil’s sight and back up the stairs. On my way up the stairs, I bump into a blonde man wearing white suit. “Ah, I-I’m sorry, I need too—“ I try to run away from this man as well, but he grabs me by the arm before I can make my escape.  
“What a lovely little doll! You’re the Earl’s new fiancé, aren’t you! Come, doll we simply must get to know each other before this glorious opportunity is missed.” He drags me down the hall way and into Ceil’s game room. “Please, sir, I really need to go. I can’t do this—“ “Don’t worry, my little doll, it’ll only be a second, just an introduction to me, and some friends of mine.” In the room are a bunch of large and wealthy man staring at me greedily. “Oh, Viscount! You snatched yourself quite a prize!”  
“Well, I wouldn’t say snatched; more like she came to me. Isn’t that right little doll?”  
“Please, I need to go!”  
“Only a few seconds.” He clamps his hand over my mouth and runs his other down my back. Just the feeling of his fingers on me gives me a bad feeling and a shiver down my spine.  
“Sit here, my little doll, and we will start with introductions. Starting with me, I am Viscount Druitt, or Aleister Chamber if you may, and I am but a simple noble.” He waves his hand over to the men. “These men are my friends, and are famous writers from across England. Say hello, fellows.” One of the wide man stand from his chair and greet me. He takes my hand in his and raises it to his mouth. “Mm~ Good evening, my dear, I am Sir Jonathan Crawford II, son of—“ “Next!” The Viscount cries out.  
Another wide man stands up from his chair from across the room and comes to greet me. This is gonna take a while….. I think.  
~~~~

“Now, my dear, since we are finished with the introductions, may we speed to the action?” He gives me a creepy grin.  
“Action?”  
“Oh, don’t worry, it’s nothing you can’t do. We’ll just head outside for a while, that’s all.”  
“w-wait!”  
The Viscount holds my hand tightly and drags me down the hallway and into a back room.  
“Where are you taking me?” I don’t even think I’ve seen this room before.  
On the other side of the room lies a door with a sign taped on it that says “exit”  
“No wait, I’m not supposed to leave!”

“No, she’s not.”  
Behind me is a tall man with red eyes and pitch black hair.  
“Seb…astian….”  
“Unhand the lady, Viscount.” Sebastian walks up to the viscount and snatches me from him.  
“The lady should have been downstairs with the young master. Whatever is she doing here?”  
“Well, I—um..” The Viscount rubs the back of his head nervously.  
Sebastian takes my arm and drags me back through the hallway and to the staircase.  
“This is your stop m’lady, go, have some fun.”  
“Um, Sebastian….”  
“Yes, what is it? I don’t have much time you know.”  
“T-thanks. For that.”  
I gave him a small hug to show him my gratitude and walked down the steps. I squinted my eyes a bit to try to find Ceil, but he was no where to be seen. Hm. Maybe if I can get a view from the bottom of the staircase, I could probably catch his glance. I make my way to the bottom of the staircase. I still can’t see him. I start to begin my voyage when…. *tap**tap*…..someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was, and then. “(y/n)! Where have you been all night! The servants and I have been searching for you but there was nothing!” He grabbed me and held me close to him and whispered in my ear. “I thought you had left me. Please, don’t go.” 

It was the last dance. All the ladies were paired with a gentlemen, and everyone else (like servants and butlers) had a place to be. Ceil and were left alone at the side, only whispering to each other about current events. Suddenly, he stood and stretched out his hand and said, “M’lady, may I have this dance?” I stood also and gladly accepted. Ceil pulled onto the dance floor and held my waist tight to him. He placed his hand on my back and his other in mine. I rested my head on his shoulder and let the rest of the night slip away.  
…But am I truly happy? 

————————————

Chapter 7: The End. 

So far, the night was going better than expected. You were able to meet all of Ceil’s many accomplices, and for some reason, you exceeded their expectations of a wife. Sebastian was taken care of and has seemed to have ‘snapped out of it’, and you and Ceil were having the time of your lives. But, what now…………?

Your POV: 

Time passed by when you laid on Ceil’s shoulders. When you raised your head, it seemed that you where sleepier than you thought.  
“Ceil—“  
“Shhh…I already know. Should we head back to my room?”  
I really didn’t want to, but his warmth was comfortable I couldn’t resist. He took me back upstairs and into his bedroom, where he already had my night gown laying on his bed, “Go ahead and undress. I wont be watching, I promise.”  
“Okay…”  
I remove the dress and the corset I was wearing and I hang it on a hanger. I grabbed the nightgown that was laying on the bed and slipped it on. When I turn back around, Ceil is sitting on the bed, waiting for me. I plop myself next to him on the bed and he wraps his arms around me.  
“You know, I’ve said it once before and I’ll say it again. I love you.”  
He sent shivers down my spine. I didn’t even know if they were good shivers or bad shivers. “I…you too….” It may not have seemed like it, but I did say the word “love” just in a quiet voice, as I was still unsure of our relationship.  
He pulled us both back on the bed and I fell asleep almost immediately. Is this the rest of my life? What is this? This is what fate is, isn’t it? My fate is to marry Ceil and gain the ability to avenge my parent’s death, and live the rest of my life as the spouse of the Queen’s watchdog? But this is all going to fast, I— I need to accept it. All my life things have been going wrong, but this is the time to make things right. I do, love Ceil Phantomhive, and I am willing to marry him. Even if I don’t want to.

 

……….To be continued?

**Author's Note:**

> I might continues this, give me some suggestions!


End file.
